


Stuck With Me

by knifemom



Series: Stories From The Fog [2]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Getting Together, Humor, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Semi-Public Sex, They just can't keep their hands off each other, or more like Jake finally accepting his damn feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 14:40:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15843381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knifemom/pseuds/knifemom
Summary: Jake cannot get enough of a certain masked killer. Luckily, the killer can't get enough of him either.





	Stuck With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is guys: the sequel. I know some of you requested smut and some of you wanted more plot, so I tried to write both but I don't want to make up a plot that doesn't really exist in the first place, hence the reason why this isn't a multi-chapter story but rather split into separate one-shots. I might update the series when I feel like it but at the moment, I'm working on a different story. 
> 
> As always, all feedback is very much appreciated. Enjoy!

_It had been weeks since Jake had last seen Michael Myers. The first few days flew by as he tried to avoid his friends, partially because he sported a collection of black and yellow bruises he didn’t want to explain, but mostly because he had no energy nor interest in interacting with anyone._

_Jake was so lucky he was naturally introverted and had a habit of withdrawing from the rest of the crew to get absorbed in his own thoughts from time to time, sometimes for days. So it wasn’t really a surprise for his friends and nobody knew better._

_Except Jake. He knew better and he was in agony, having an internal crisis of a sort. He had tried everything from meditation to simple avoidance of his problems to the point of fearing and ignoring every call for a new trial. The Entity would soon whoop his ass for not showing up - Jake knew it at the back of his mind, he just couldn’t arrange his thoughts in an order that was satisfying enough for him._

_All in all, he had been prolonging the inevitable for far too long. And as all unfinished business that came back creeping and reminding him of their existence, this one wasn’t unlike the other ones._

_When the time for the selection came, Jake wasn’t any more prepared than he had been weeks ago. This time he just decided to suck it up and responded to the call. David and Quentin simply nodded at him when he arrived, and the other survivors who hadn’t been selected were lounging around the campfire, minding their own business. Only Meg was actually paying attention to him but her curious looks were nothing unusual. She enjoyed a juicy piece of gossip and was constantly trying to find one._

_Jake shuddered and turned away from her stare. She couldn’t possibly know anything because he hadn’t said anything to anyone. Still, being careful hurt no-one, and that was the principle he lived by. Most of the time._

_The saboteur put on his best fake smile and tried to sound normal after not speaking for days. ”Okay guys, I’m taking a dull key with a prayer rope.”_ So I can strangle myself with it if it comes to that. _”You can take whatever you want, preferably toolboxes so we can finish gens quickly and get the fuck out.”_

_Their response consisted of agreeing grunts and shrugging of shoulders. No complaints: good. No small talk: even better._

_Honestly, Jake was so glad his friends were too tired and grumpy for a conversation he wasn’t in the mood for either. He was able to slip away easily from the rest of the group after they had been brought to the familiar fields of the Coldwind Farm, the Hillbilly’s realm which Jake knew like the back of his hand._

_The cornfields offered many great hiding places and opportunities to lose the killer, so it wasn’t the worst possible setup. However, he didn’t know who the killer was yet, so he couldn’t make his final judgement._

_So far the night had been eerily quiet, Jake noted as he crouched in the corner of a generator-less jungle gym, cleansing his third totem. It could be Myers. There weren’t too many stealth killers around - Wraith and Pig were somewhat stealthy, but still, Wraith had his bell and Pig’s roaring could be heard from miles away._

_The silence continued. It most likely, definitely was Myers._

  _In fact, if it wasn’t already obvious enough, Jake had been dreading their next meeting. He didn’t know what to do when he saw the man. Should he run and hide or confront him? Obviously he couldn’t just run straight to him when there were other survivors present. And though they had agreed to form some kind of relationship, what if the Entity didn’t allow stuff like that and had wiped Myers’ memories away or something? It seemed like the killers did not care about sacrificing them over and over again, but it could be that they just couldn’t remember killing them before. Or the Entity might be forcing them, just like it forced the survivors to die repeatedly._  

_Sighing, Jake got up when he finished the totem and brushed off his clothes. He should just focus on the trial, not get distracted by some man he hadn’t seen in ages. Too bad the man in question was the one he bumped into as he turned the corner._  

_Well…shit._

 

* * *

 

In the beginning Jake spoke of Michael Myers and The Shape as if they were the same person. As they spent more time together, he began to notice that there were days when Shape wanted to kill and sometimes there were days when Michael Myers wanted to give him his undivided attention. 

The saboteur thought up a theory in which Michael had once been a normal man with morals and whatnot, but the evil within, the dark part of his soul was eating him up inside for some reason which had made him a brutal killer in the first place. Well, it was something that made him feel better about this _thing_ they had, or to keep him sane at least.   

Luckily for Jake, this night was one of those nights when Michael Myers appreciated his perky ass and cheeky attitude more than Shape lusted after blood. 

The trial had began normally enough at the Coldwind Farm. Four survivors and one killer, ready to measure their skills and see which side would take the trophy home that night. However, it appeared that only three of them were productive towards achieving this small victory among many.

The killer and the remaining survivor had disappeared inside the dilapidated cowshed, leaving the other three to do whatever they pleased. If one were to stand outside the shed and strain their ears, they could perhaps catch a faint moan or an occasional grunt. Peeking inside would be a story of its own.

Jake was riding him, and Myers was not making an effort to move a muscle in one way or another. He was leaning his back against a haystack, just enjoying the show the boy was eagerly putting up for him, fucking himself on his cock. 

Usually when they had sex, Myers was in control and he decided whether they would fast and rough, or slow and…also rough. Whatever mood he was in, he never failed to wreck the boy in ways which he couldn’t have even imagined. The killer was no less than obsessed with Jake, mustering hardly enough willpower to do his job whenever they ended up in the same trial. 

But that wasn’t always the case. Jake being the sole survivor every time the killer was Myers could appear as pretty suspicious to the others, so they had to switch it up. Which practically meant fooling around in the middle of a trial. Risky, but highly rewarding if you thought about the level of kinkiness that ensued. 

Jake himself had developed sort of an addiction for the man as well. He couldn’t go more than a few days without seeing or touching him, otherwise he would just get all miserable and sulk in a corner rather than do any objectives, although he would never admit it was because of Myers. 

Plus, he was horny all the time these days, goddammit. Try to repair a generator sporting a mega boner just because the machine vibrated against your hands pleasantly and you just somehow happened to think of Myers bending you over that exact same machine. That was just impossible! And embarrassing as hell if he (despite all that) even bothered to try, and most of the time, he didn’t. 

” _Nhn_ …Michael”, Jake whined, trying to get the man’s attention. Well, he already had it but not in the way he desired at the moment. Myers raised his chin slightly to indicate he was listening. 

”Can’t you just…give me a hand here? I’m tired”, he continued, demonstrating his exhaustion by lifting his hips lazily and leaning back with his hands on the man’s thighs. He couldn’t move as fast as he wanted to anymore and his legs were trembling slightly from the repeated action.  

The only answer he got was the killer’s infuriating stare. Jake was becoming frustrated about the lack of response. ”Please! For me?” he tried begging, but soon found out that it didn’t work either, so he rolled his eyes and took his own shaft in his hand to jerk himself off.  

If Myers was going to be an impassive asshole, Jake would provoke him until he showed his true nature. ”Considering you are no help at all, I’m going to at least cum once before I leave you here to stare at a fucking wall or whatever you think is more interesting than this.”

Myers glared from behind his mask and slapped the boy’s hand away. 

”Ow! What the fuck?” Jake hissed and instinctively rubbed his hand, halting his movements completely. The anger was a pure facade, because they both knew Jake liked it rough. He _ached_ for Myers to be rough with him. 

”Okay, I’m outta here! My friends are going to start looking for me soon and I don’t intend to get caught with my pants all the way down, desperately grinding against something that _won’t move_ ”, the saboteur snapped and began to get up. 

Before he could leave, though, he was slammed back down forcefully. A surprised moan left Jake’s lips as the generously sized cock sank deeper inside him. When he recovered, Myers had abandoned his relaxed posture against the haystack and sat up face to face with him. 

The man’s breathing sounded labored behind the mask, and Jake could feel his own heartbeat speed up as he felt big hands curl around his waist. Then the hands wandered down to shamelessly grab his ass cheeks in the lewdest, most possessive manner yet. 

”Michael…” Jake scolded the man, making him pause for a second. He imagined a sheepish look on his (also imagined) unmasked face, but seriously though, he’d just probably stare at him with an unimpressed face, mask or no mask. It was a true shame he was yet to see Myers' face completely uncovered, but he knew better than to pressure him. 

Nevertheless, Jake felt excited when the man’s hands returned to his waist and started lifting his body up, just to smash it back down on his cock.  The saboteur whimpered and fumbled to hook his arms around the man’s neck for support. Pearls of sweat were starting to form on his forehead, as he was still wearing the jacket and the scarf in case someone came in and he had to appear as he hadn’t been getting fucked into oblivion two seconds earlier. 

Myers began thrusting up into him greedily, setting a punishing pace. The grip he held the boy’s waist with was bruising and he kept nailing his prostate with every thrust. Jake could only moan as he tried to keep up, and each time he could almost feel that cock reach his stomach, it was already gone and then back at instant, again and again until he was starting to lose it. 

”Fuck, fuck…ohhh fucking _shit_ \- fuck me!” he moaned when he felt Myers' thick fingers on his dick, but then whined in disappointment when he moved them away to hold him better.

Jake forced his eyes open and grasped the man’s firm chest in a desperate attempt to remain somewhat in control of himself. He knew he was being loud again, but that was part of the excitement, wasn’t it?

All of a sudden, Myers stopped dead in his tracks and Jake was already opening his mouth to complain when he heard it too: light footsteps right outside the barn, probably a girl’s. Jake tried his best to remember who had come with him to the trial. 

They sat there frozen in silence, listening as the owner of the footsteps entered the barn. Jake was so glad they had chosen the darkest possible corner; even if someone decided to explore the barn a bit further, there was a great chance they would still remain undetected in the shadows. The familiar groaning of rusty hinges could be heard, followed by rustling - someone was searching a chest.

Oh yes, Feng Min! Jake remembered now it was the Asian girl with whom he got along surprisingly well… Oh no, poor Feng. _Please anyone else but Feng._ Jake did not want to explain any of it to her, he just couldn’t. As selfish as he could sometimes be, Feng didn’t deserve her trust betrayed like that.  

”Don’t move”, Jake mouthed to the man and for a second he thought he would listen to him.

And then, Myers decided to shift inside Jake, sliding even deeper inside him and causing him to let out a squeak of surprise. 

The rustling stopped.

Shit, shit, _shit!_ Jake turned to shoot daggers at the man. He would kill him. He would literally kill the killer if they were found. 

Myers gave him a muffled snort which, in Jake’s rough translation, basically meant a smug laugh. Jake’s face heated up, mostly because he was upset with how unbelievable this man was being. In Myers’ dark eyes there was a wicked glint and it was challenging him. 

Luckily for them, no-one had approached them. Yet. 

When Jake didn’t respond soon enough, Myers gave him a couple of exploratory thrusts, forcing him to quickly find something to shut himself up with. That was just playing dirty. But two could play that game.

Jake bit on his scarf, stifling his moans like they were cries of pain from his injuries. He was good at it - that was his thing like running was Meg’s, healing was Claudette's and hiding in lockers was Dwight’s. Then, he looked straight into Myers’ eyes as he squeezed the man’s dick with his tight ass, making him let out a soft grunt. 

 ”Shh, baby”, Jake whispered at him with a mischievous smile. Myers narrowed his eyes at him. 

It seemed that the saboteur’s enthusiasm had only inspired his partner even more, and maybe it wasn’t what he had wanted, but it was what he desperately needed. Myers grabbed his ass again with both hands and began fucking into him properly, as if he was trying to make him scream on purpose. But Jake couldn’t scream, not here and not now, from anything else than terror or pain. So he bit on the scarf even harder as he pounced up and down on the man’s lap, the taste of the fabric and blood from accidentally biting his tongue mixing in his mouth.

The footsteps could be heard again on the other side of the barn and this time they were getting closer. Apparently not so hot about them getting caught after all, Myers quickly lowered Jake’s much smaller body to the plank floor behind the haystack and climbed over him, pressing his hand against the boy’s mouth to muffle any sounds that could possibly escape.

Jake’s eyes were blown wide as he waited patiently what would happen next. Panic started rising in his chest but somehow this whole situation was making him unnaturally aroused. He really hated himself for that, but for now, he just wanted to get off. Myers’ other hand had started petting his hair, and the movement was so absent-minded that Jake figured he was actually paying attention to their surroundings as well. What they weren’t expecting was another, heavier pair of footsteps.

”Feng! What the hell are you doin’ there? We need to find Jake soon so we can get the fuck outta here!” 

Unmistakably, it was the detective guy’s voice. Even though he wasn’t the group’s newbie anymore, he seldom got selected and Jake didn’t know him all that well.

”A-alright, I’m coming! I just thought I heard something….”

”Whatever, it’s probably this stupid old barn creakin’ and shit. Now, let’s go!”

The footsteps passed by their hiding spot and soon faded into the distance. They listened for a while longer, just to be sure they were alone again before picking up where they left off.

”Fuck, I need to kiss you”, Jake rasped and lifted the mask just enough to capture Myers’ lips with his own. Hungrily, he sucked at the man’s plump bottom lip and managed to smash their noses together awkwardly, though neither of them cared at this point. Myers pulled the zipper of his jacket down and slid his warm, rough hands under his shirt to feel up his chest. Jake groaned in his mouth when he felt him tweak his nipples. 

”Give it to me”, the saboteur demanded as they broke away from the kiss. He took the fat, leaking cock in his hand and gave it a couple of pumps. 

Myers made an appreciative noise and pried off his fingers to position himself. The killer lifted one of his legs to place it on his shoulder for a better angle and finally pushed into his waiting hole. Jake hummed in pleasure and closed his eyes, bracing himself for the grand finale.

In no time, Myers was pounding into the boy's tight little ass as hard as he could and all it took was a few precise thrusts for Jake to come undone. Feeling the boy spasm around his length, he then felt his own release coming and pulled out to shoot his load all over him.  

”Oh, you fucking dick”, Jake gasped as he looked down at his legs and stomach, stained with both of their cum. Exhausted, he fell back against the floor and closed his eyes. 

When Jake slowly came down from his high, a wave of guilt started washing over him bit by bit as the haze of sex faded away. 

It had been too damn close this time. 

Or that time when Myers hustled him around the corner for a quick make-out session at MacMillan’s. Or the time when he took Jake to the basement for a quickie while the other survivors repaired a generator upstairs. Or the time before that when the newest addition to the pack, Kate Denson entered the small hut in Red Forest only to discover the two of them going at it, Myers’ dick in deep down Jake’s throat. No reason to panic whatsoever. Kate had promised to stay quiet about it, she claimed that she had also once fucked The Clown, but Jake didn’t trust that innocent-looking country chick with a plastic smile at all.

(Kate had never had sex with the clown, she was just trying to make Jake feel better.)

All in all, the secrecy thing wasn’t going too well for them and that really left Jake thinking about his life decisions and his future as a respected member of the survivor group. He couldn’t possibly have, in no way, prevented this. He had tried for God’s sake, oh he had tried. It just didn’t work. 

 

_”I-I uh…I didn’t want to avoid you! I just got caught up on other…things.”_

_Myers nodded like he completely understood his reasoning._  

_Oh god, what should he say to him now?_

_Jake took deep breaths, looking at his feet as he spoke again._  

_”I really like you, okay? More than I should and more than it’s healthy. You keep killing my friends and still, my heart pounds and my body melts from the sight of you! It’s disgusting, but at the same time, I keep craving it. What’s wrong with me?”_

_Jake shot him a desperate look, his shoulders heaving with his ragged breathing. As the killer stared at him silently, he could at least imagine him feeling empathy, or some kind of reminiscent of it._

_Then, all of a sudden, Myers stepped closer and took hold of his face as gently as he could. He looked like he struggled, like he wanted to say something but couldn’t find his voice._

_”It’s okay”, Jake sniffled and felt a smile tugging at his lips. He didn’t even realize he had been crying. The killer had tried to comfort him and it was more than enough for him. This would work out. They would make it work out somehow._

 

And then Jake had realized that none of that even mattered. Why would he care about moral or what the others thought about him? He hadn’t before, in the past, when he’d just told those people to fuck right off and run away to live in a goddamn forest. Now they were in actual Hell or whatever twisted drug dream the Entity’s realm was. Why should he care? Besides, Michael Myers was the only thing, the only _person_ that kept him excited for a new day, a new trial.  

”Let’s get some bloodpoints while we still can, shall we?” Jake suggested and grinned when Myers nodded in agreement. ”Thirty-second head start, remember? And no cheating!” 

The killer nodded again and the saboteur chuckled to himself as he run off.

Myers was stuck with him for good, so Jake decided he would be sticking with him as well.


End file.
